Famouse, but in love :
by LuLuLover
Summary: Bella is a famous model, Edward is a singer. How will these to public eye figures peruse a relationship with all the paps on their case?
1. Paps, Out there

_**Okay, this is my first story… sooo any suggestions, helpful hints, is it okay? Please try to be nice thanks! **_

The cameras flashed and people screamed "Bella! Bella swan over here"

Paparazzi forced questions upon me

"Is it true you are dating Edward Cullen?"

More cameras blinded me as I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes and put all of my bags in my car.

"Yes I am" I stated proudly

My body guard pushed everyone back as I got into my Black range rover and drove back to my house in Beverly hills California.

Im Isabella swan. Don't know me? That's surprising I mean I was just on the victoria secret catwalk and on the Us Weekly magazine cover….

Edward, He is the lead singer of The venders. (_lol idk a band name_)

He's amazing and everything I can ask for in a guy. People were not supposed to find out about us dating until we made it public. But of course someone told the paps. Probably trying to get some money out of it.

My phone rang, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Belllaaaa" A familiar voice rand

"Alice, its everywhere how did everyone find out?" Alice is my assistant and is my best friend in the whole world.

I pulled into my driveway, surprised to find Edwards car gone. I thought he would be here when I came home.

"I have no idea, but you have an appointment to model for vogue tomorrow at 2"

"Wait I just pulled into my driveway, I will call you later" I made a kissing noise and hung ulp.

I got out, pulled my bags out from the trunk and walked into my beautiful home.

"Clarise " I yelled. She is my house keeper.

"Hello Bella" She called from the kitchen.

"Hi, has edward called"

"yes he has he said to call him asap"

"ok thanks" I ran upstairs to my master bedroom and put my bags aside. I got on the phone emideatly and dialed edwards number.

It rang 3 times.  
>"bella!" Edwards smooth voce sounded threw the phone.<p>

"Edward, Ive missed you"

He chuckled lightly, " now that everyone knows we are together, care to go out tonight?"

"sure" I got butterflys  
>"Pick you up at 8, dress fancyy"<p>

"Okay, I need to get ready ill se you then"

"okay babe, see you then"

I hung up my phone and colpsed onto my king sized bed, melting right into the sonftnessa and glanced at the clock. 6:45. I better get ready.

*next chapter : her getting ready and the begening of the date *


	2. Getting ready, Vanqish

_enjoy ~_

I walked into my huge walk in closet and looked at my dresses. I picked a black Betsy Johnson dress that had a pretty lace slip over it and thin straps. Perfect.

Then I looked at my shoes and picked Christine dior sparkly pumps, a coach simple, gold clutch and put my phone and my keys into it.

I walked into the mirror and twisted my hair into a glamorous high bun on top of m head and braided my bangs to the side with the help of Clarisse.

She told me Alice had called and to tell my vogue shoot has been moved to 1 instead of 2. I politely thanked her and told her I won't be here for dinner and to call the vet to see when my baby will be home. My baby as in my little chuwawa Lola. She was getting spayed. And was supposed to return today.

I fixed my eye liner and put on some deep red lipstick and gloss. I went to my room and collected the bags of clothes I just purchased. Mostly for Christmas as it was November 27th.

I looked in the mirror and hoped I looked well enough for Edward. He always looks stunning. I know he was playing in New York this coming Wednesday and I will have to ask him if he would like me to go.

I went downstairs and checked the time. Wow time flies its already 7: 57. The doorbell rang just as I thought this.

I ran to get it and yelled goodbye to Clarisse. And I heard her yell bye but I was already in Edwards arms!

"Hey" I said stupidly and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"mhhmm, hey yourself" He moaned into my mouth.

We broke apart and he lead me to his Austin vanquish. He opened the door and made sure I was in before shutting it. What a gentleman.

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously

He just gave me a dazzling smile and replied. "Your favorite of course"

I squealed with glee and he chuckled. He laid his hand in myn and I smiled in bliss.

***I know its kinda short but wutever the next wil be longer* **

_**REVIEWS?**_


End file.
